Total Drama Island Redone
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: Its TDI but with added characters. Including me and my BFF Matt! TEMPORARILY N HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


Guys:  
1\. Matthew (The Enthusiast) Age 17

Team: Killer Bass

Hair: Curly and Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Likes: Horror movies, Telling puns and jokes (No matter how bad they are), Dinosaurs, Nerdy stuff, Video games, Pizza, Strawberries, and Animals.

Dislikes: Bullies, Watermelons, Tight spaces

Known for: Puns, jokes, and his kindness

Why TDI?: Thought the money was nice and wanted to try it for fun

Crushes: Kinda Izzy.

Enemies: Norman, Marissa, Heather

Fears: Kayako Saeki AKA The Grudge Girl

2\. Mok/Lou (The Rock Star) age 18

Team: Screaming Gophers  
Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Dark Brown.  
Hair: White.  
Likes: Rock and Roll, Tours/traveling, potential back-up singers.  
Dislikes: Staying in one place for too long, braggarts.  
Fears: Polka Music

Crush: None currently

Enemies: Heather, Noah, Courtney, Norman, Marissa.

Known for: His rock music

Why TDI?:Deciding to take action for himself to secure his band's future, Lou bid his friends a temporary farewell and adopted his stage-name Mok to compete in Canada's new hit reality TV show, Total Drama Island, hoping to win the one hundred thousand dollars to secure a comfortable start for his band to spread their wings. More than determined to see his childhood dream come true, Mok's come to rock and rule the competition.

Biography: Ever since he was only a boy, Lou had always enjoyed rock and roll. Growing up in the house of his equally enthusiastic rock and roll parents, Chad and Donna, Mok eventually set forth on his own after graduating High School in order to make his electric stringed dream of becoming "the next big thing" a reality. Forming a band with his two best friends Darrel and Andrew, Lou took on the stage name "Mok" as the ringleader for Canada's new rock and roll group, The Swaggers. Even though The Swaggers became a modest success in their own home town with a proper budget to properly advertise themselves, as well not having a means of being able to continuously afford long distance travel, discourse in the band began to grow out of fear they'd be end up as nothing more than a fading local attraction.  
3\. Victor (The Noble) age 17

Team: Screaming Gophers

Dislikes: Being dirty/roughing it, trying to live a 'normal' life, being judged for his wealthy status.

Likes: Fine dining, living a life of luxury, having nothing to worry about.

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eyes: Blue.  
Hair Color: Blonde

Known for: His wealth, looks, and kindness

Why TDI?: Victor has promised to himself that he'll come back from Total Drama knowing he gave his best to make it to the top, and that he did so without the aid of fawning servants to tend his every need. …Now will someone fetch him a wet cloth? This heat is unbearable.

Crushes: None currently

Enemies: Heather, Marissa, and Norman

Fears: Never being able to live up to his family name and his little sister's temper

Biography: Biography: Victor Reginald Junior is the second-born son of Claudette and Julian Emerson, a well-known wealthy family of Canada, who signed their son up for the Total Drama competition in order to provide their son a "proper challenge" to overcome rather than continuing to see him spend yet another summer doing nothing other than being pampered. Though hesitant about the competition in general and even downright furious that his parents signed his registration form without knowledge of it, Victor nonetheless accepted his fate after his mother told him he needed to learn that life wasn't just about being "born rich" and that there were struggles to come along with it that he had yet to experience. Victor sees the competition not as a financial reward, but rather as one for personal growth. Having grown up in an awkward position of being the middle child, with either having to contend with his hyperactive little sister Emilia (Age 14) or to be constantly one-upped by his older, rather shrewd brother Paul (Age 20), Victor sees Total Drama as a chance for himself to be his own person free from his family's name; to hopefully accomplish something for himself rather than just be handed what he's used to, however unused to actual struggle he may be. Even if met with defeat.  
4\. Damian Morehouse (The Flirt) age 15

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Flirting with pretty girls, attending to his mother's garden, working at the local library.

Dislikes: People of brutish demeanor, loud noises.

Ethnicity: African American.  
Eye Color: Hazel.  
Hair Color: Black.

Known for: Flirting with pretty girls, attending to his mother's garden, working at the local library.

Why TDI?: In order to escape his rather predictable life (that and escaping a few angry, jealous classmates) for the time being Damian joined Total Drama to see just what kind of fun he could have along the way, and maybe he could even find someone worthy of being his girlfriend in the meantime. Damian hopes to win Total Drama in order to finally open his own floral shop, a hobby made courtesy by attending to his mother's garden on a regular basis. Damian's here to bring in the sweet smell of victory, and plans to look good while doing it.

Crushes: Jessica

Enemies: Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Norman, Marissa, Eva and Ezekiel

Fears: Having to try to court somebody who's incredibly aggressive.

Biography: Damian Morehouse is what many adults would associate the earlier facets of puberty with. Flirtatious and daring, Damian's made quite a name for himself back in his own town as a bit of a Casanova…thankfully for him he actually has the charm to pull it off. Despite his assertive demeanor Damian is a respectful young man before anything, having been raised by his parents to be a courteous gentleman to his fellow peers.

5\. Bryan (The Do-Gooder) age 15

Team: Killer Bass

Ethnicity: Irish

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Helping people whenever he can, volunteering at homeless shelters, wanting to make a good first impression.

Dislikes: People getting hurt, not being able to other people who need it, and coming across as potentially dishonest.

Known for: His kindness

Why TDI?: Ryan hopes that he'll be able to make more friends in the competition, and will be able to show his fellow contestants that a little kindness can go a long way. If he wins the competition Ryan wants to donate the money to help patch up some businesses and homes in his own community in order to try make everyone's lives just a bit easier.

Crushes: No one yet

Enemies: Heather

Fears: Letting people down.

Biography: Do unto others as you would have them do onto you. Ryan was raised by his parents to not take others for granted, and rather show them what good people are capable of accomplishing. Having grown up in a good-natured religious environment, Ryan believes in fair play and giving each person their own respective chance. Even when provoked Ryan's reaction is never hostile, always looking to turn the other cheek and be a better person than those who would do wrong to him.

6\. Scorch/Sheldon (The Pyromaniac) chaotic neutral, age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Ethnicity: Caucasian.

Eye Color: Brown.

Hair Color: Dyed red with yellow highlights.

Likes: Setting things on fire, watching things explode. Future job aspiration as a demolition man.

Dislikes: Not setting things on fire, not watching things explode, and water.

Known for: Fires and explosions

Why TDI?: When things aren't burning or exploding, Scorch finds himself relatively bored and unfocused with whatever task is set in front of him. Looking to escape the watchful eyes of his parents in order to 'ignite his heart' Scorch signed up for the Total Drama event, wondering what sort of blissful chaos he'll be able to take part in. After all, Wawanakwa's just one big forest on a secluded island, right? For Scorch, this could be the biggest bonfire he's ever started .

Crushes: Izzy

Enemies: Bridgette, Heather, Norman, Marissa, Courtney, Brom, and Owen

Fears: Having no way of starting a fire.

Biography: Scorch, more commonly referred to by his family as Sheldon, is a self-proclaimed professional arsonist who only wants to see things burn or otherwise explode. Young Sheldon's obsession with fire came after having witnessed a Fourth of July Fireworks Event take a turn for the worst, specifically when a short fuse sent all the fireworks off at once and leveled the entire dock and much of the surrounding area. Sheldon's concerned parents took him to a psychiatrist a week after the event, fearing that the event may have induced an imbued sense of trauma of all things having to do with fire. The result was the exact opposite, with the then ten year old Sheldon trying to recreate the "masterpiece" of the Fourth of July spectacle by attempting to light anything that was even remotely flammable aflame. Sheldon then chose the name 'Scorch' for himself to be referred to at all times, but much to his annoyance his parents not only continue to call him Sheldon, but have tried for years on end to quell the flames of his burning pyromania.  
7\. Brom (The Nature Boy) age 17

Team: Killer Bass

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair: Brown.

Likes: Foraging for food in the wild, enjoying what nature has to offer, befriending woodland creatures, caring for his pet hawk- Talon.  
Dislikes: Needless destruction, animal cruelty, loud noises.

Known for: Being out in nature

Why TDI?: Brom enters Total Drama with the goal of donating the winnings to several nature reserves across Canada in order to better protect nature's precious wildlife. And maybe with the leftover winnings he'll finally be able to get some good cell phone reception while he's at it.

Crushes: Bridgette

Enemies: Norman, Scorch, Heather, Duncan and Marissa

Fears: City Life

Bio: Having grown up in the mountains alongside his mountaineering parents, Brom the Nature Boy enters Total Drama with a positive outlook of the benefit that a tropical island is bound to be a very nature related challenge for the contestants. Considering himself an expert in his field of foraging, hunting and setting up shelters, Brom is more than ready to deal with the harsher aspects of life that Wawanakwa has to offer. More than that however, Brom is hoping to make some friends during the competition; living in the mountains has provided him with very little social interaction other than an occasionally friendly forest animal or his pet hawk, Talon.  
8\. Dexter (The Digger) age 15

Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair Color: Black.  
Interests: Digging, excavating, and creating tunnels.  
Dislikes: Cleanliness.  
Enemies: Heather, Norman, Marissa.  
Fears: Being an area where he's not able to dig.  
Crush: No one currently.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: There's the saying where there's a will there's a way, and if that will has been buried underground than Dexter will most certainly find it. After having the fire department called on him when he was fire years old due to having buried his way more than twenty feet underground in his school's sandbox, Dexter's talent for digging became certainly apparent.  
Why TDI?: Armed with a set of trust tools at his disposal, as well as his equally calloused hands, Dexter's ambition to dig tunnels led him to signing up for Total Drama Island in hopes of funding his way into his the mining business. Seeking to use the funds to travel to the Bingham Canyon Mine in Salt City, Utah, Dexter is willing to almost anything to see his dark, cavernous dream come true. Even if it means causing a cave-in along the way.  
9\. Norman Baxter (The Sadist) age 19

Team: Screaming Gophers

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair Color: Black.

Likes: Beating up people.  
Dislikes: Peaceful solutions, calming music, flowers, anything remotely feminine.

Known for: Inflicting pain on others

Why TDI?: Norman's fascination with pain started out when he was young by torturing insects and eventually moving onto his own peers to see what "sounds" he could get to come out of them. Norman's own pain even amuses himself, cementing such feelings as confirmation of sadomasochism on top of sadism. Hearing about how he could win one hundred thousand dollars "just for hurting people", Norman signs up for the competition to cause as much misery as he possibly can. Heck…he would've done it for free.

Crushes: Eva. (Based more on her brute strength than actual attraction.)

Enemies: Pretty much everybody.

Fears: Not being able to hurt anything/anyone

Bio: Norman is…oh boy. Due to a lack of a better lead-in, let's just that Norman's not the kind of guy you want to owe money to. Heck he's not the kind of guy you'd want to ever meet at all. Having been kicked out of his High School a year before his graduation due to "considerably recurring violent incidents" Norman Baxter is an incredibly malicious individual who lives for one thing and one thing only- pain. That is, to cause as much pain as he possibly can.  
10\. Raphael Martinez (The Biker) age 18

Ethnicity: Caucasian-Italian.  
Eye Color: Black.  
Hair Color: Black.  
Interests: Going down highways really fast, polishing and tuning his bike, entering motorbike tournaments.  
Dislikes: Having things go slowly, waiting too often.  
Enemies: Heather, Norman, Marissa.  
Fears: Seeing Lucille (or a bike like Lucille) trashed.  
Crush: Penelope.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: Raphael Martinez grew up in Ontario with the ever growing impression that life is all about having fun. Having gotten into motorcycles at a young age from his mother and father, Roderick and Madi Martinez, Raphael's ambition to become a professional stunt man has only grown throughout the years after having competed in several sponsored races before.  
Having left his ride Lucille at home, Raphael enters Total Drama with a heavy heart accompanied with an optimistic outlook that maybe he can this thing yet.

Why TDI?: Raphael has eyes set on the prize on winning the competition, wanting to invest the winnings in entering the FIM Road Racing World Championship Grand Prix, the premier class of motor cycle road racing. Hoping to upgrade Lucille to MotoGP bike standards in order to see his dream become a reality, Raphael is more than ready to give it all he's got for the sake of sportsmanship.  
11\. Michael (The Emo) Gay, age 14

Ethnicity: Caucasian. (Pasty white) age 14

Eye Color: Dark Brown.  
Hair Color: Pure Black. (Dyed)  
Interests: Hanging out in corners of rooms, talking about how life is a drag, anything to do with the color black, Green Day, Linkin Park and Sum 41.  
Dislikes: "Normies", bright colors.  
Enemies: Norman, Izzy, Scorch, Marissa, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie.  
Fears: My Little Pony Generation 3  
Crush: Raphael.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Living a secluded life in his room with all the lights turned off, young Michael is thoroughly convinced that life is pointless and that we are all ultimately significant in the cycle of life. Or rather, that life itself is a meaningless concept that we only assign arbitrary value to in order to justify our equally worthless existence as human beings. …Sheesh, what is with this kid? Someone buy him a Happy Meal for God's sake! Is that what he really wanted us to write for his Bio? Really? Okay then. Kids these days, I swear…  
Why TDI?: After being "convinced" (forced) to sign up for the Total Drama competition by his parents in order to help Michael out of his phase, Michael's only real goal at this point is hiding in whatever shed Wawanakwa has to offer until the competition is either or he's booted from it. Unluckily for him I have no intention of letting him eliminate himself through non-participation, so Finding Emo over here is going to have a rough time doing nothing all day long. If Michael does by some miracle win he's described that he wants use the winnings to always get the latest in Hot Topic fashion for the next five years. …This kid needs a hobby.

12\. Cody (The Geek) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Geeky techno gadgets

Dislikes: An unbalanced hypoglycemic index in his diet

Known for: Thinking he's one of the cool kids

Why TDI?: So he can "Swing" with the cool kids

Crushes: Gwen

Enemies: Courtney, Duncan, Norman

Fears: Defusing a time bomb

13\. Duncan (The Delinquent) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Making trouble

Dislikes: Winding up in police stations

Known for: Being on the opposite side of the law from all the cops in his family

Why TDI?: To curb his boredom and avoid Detention Center

Crushes: Courtney (Kinda hates to admit it)

Enemies: Damian, Heather, Bridgette, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Tyler, Noah, Trent,

Fears: Celine Dion Standees

14\. Dj (The Brickhouse With Heart) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: To chill and be chilled and his momma

Dislikes: Being too rough

Known for: Being Captain Sensitivo

Why TDI?: So he can use the prize money to help his momma move back to Jamaica

Crushes:

Enemies: Chef, Courtney, Norman

Fears: Snakes

15\. Trent (The Cool Guy) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Riding his new motorcycle

Dislikes: His dad telling him to be an accountant

Known for: Being a cool guy

Why TDI?: It sounded like a cool way to spend his summer

Crushes: Gwen

Enemies: Heather, Norman, Duncan,

Fears: Mimes

16\. Tyler (The Jock That Sucks At Sports) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Anything that involves throwing, catching, hitting, or bouncing

Dislikes: Admitting that he stinks at sports

Known for: Always being outfitted in the latest Top of the Line logos

Why TDI?: For the wild challenges to test his skills

Crushes: Lindsey

Enemies: Courtney, Duncan, Eva and Heather

Fears: Chickens

17\. Harold (The Dweeb With Mad Skillz) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Medieval Fantasy Literature

Dislikes: Gummi-Slugs

Known for: Having the most badges of any kid at Possum Scouts

Why TDI?: To test out his intense scout training

Crushes: Leshawna

Enemies: Duncan, Norman, Courtney, Ezekiel

Fears: Ninjas

18\. Noah (The Schemer) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Sitting down, lying down, and occasionally leaning

Dislikes: Physical activity

Known for: Being a freakish child genius

Why TDI?: To apply skills from fantasy land survival video games to the real world

Crushes: Unknown

Enemies: Chris, Duncan, Heather, Justin, Norman, Marissa

Fears: Unknown

19\. Owen (Crazy Party Guy) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: His own smell

Dislikes: When the gravy runs out at dinner

Known for: Being the guy who will do anything on a dare especially if his reward is all you can eat pancakes

Why TDI?: Summer camp is the funnest place in the whole entire world!

Crushes: Izzy

Enemies: Courtney, Heather, Norman

Fears: Fear of flying

20\. Geoff (The Funniest Guy Around) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: To party. SERIOUSLY PARTY!

Dislikes: When people are downers

Known for: Throwing the best parties ever

Why TDI?: It has all of his favorite things: People, camping, and parties

Crushes: Bridgette

Enemies: Heather, Norman

Fears: Hail

21\. Ezekiel (The Home Schooled Guy) age

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Being homeschooled

Dislikes: Fresh air

Known for: Not being able to master "Teen Speak"

Why TDI?: Doctor's orders

Crushes: Bridgette

Enemies: Chef, Chris, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie and Sadie

Fears: Unknown

22\. Justin (The Eye Candy) age

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Gorgeous things

Dislikes: Non-gorgeous things

Known for:His washboard abs

Why TDI?: So he can donate his winnings to the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation

Crushes: None

Enemies: Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Katie and Sadie (His side only), Gwen, Heather, Noah, Izzy

Fears: Probably being ugly.

Girls:  
1\. Nikki (The Wild Card) Age 17

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: My best friend Matt, making friends, music (Seriously! It's my life!), Art, reading every now and then, Animals, horror movies, scaring people, pranks, making people smile, parties, sugar and caffeine, junk food, pizza, cartoons, anime, being random, and, well, pleasure would be appropriate to say.

Dislikes: Loud noises, bullies, liars, rude people, animal abusers, I could seriously go on.

Known for: being random. Could be shy, hyper, angry all in a flip of a switch or a mood.

Why TDI?: Wasn't supposed to be on. Accidentally interrupted Matt's audition video.

Crushes: Jeanette, Izzy, Mok, Kinda Victor (not for his money.) and DJ as a brother

Enemies: Norman, Ezekiel, Heather, Courtney, Marissa

Fears: Killer Kitty!

2\. Penelope (The Aviator) age 17

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Hair Color: Blond.  
Interests: Flying high over the countryside, feeling the wind in her air, working on her plane.  
Dislikes: Being (literally) grounded.  
Enemies: Heather, Norman, Duncan, Marissa.  
Fears: Snakes.  
Crush: Raphael.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: Raised in Canada's countryside by her loving family, Penelope grew up a relatively reserved girl until she met her Uncle Albert, a professional pilot who educated her on the wonders of aviation and even took her for a few rides in his biplane, the Black Baron, much to the initial dismay of her mother. Fascinated with the concept of flight due to her adventurous uncle, young Penelope devoted her life to the study of planes and mechanics and how to eventually make one herself. And sure enough with a bit of help from her family, Penelope constructed her very own fully functional biplane- the Red Baron, in honor of both of the famous plane itself, and as homage to the namesake of her uncle's plane.  
Why TDI?:Despite her technical proficiency around planes, Penelope's a bit rough around the edges when it comes to social interaction. Considering people to be wild and unpredictable, Penelope often spent her days in solitude tinkering with her plane under the mindset that social interaction didn't hold anything for her to gain from it. However upon seeing the advertisements of the one hundred thousand dollar reward that Total Drama was offering to its winner, Penelope begrudgingly put her thoughts on people aside in order to try to come out the victor of the competition in order to win the competition herself.  
3\. Jessica (The Romantic) age 16

Ethnicity: Caucasian-Spanish.  
Eye Color: Hazel.  
Hair Color: Chestnut Brown.  
Interests: Painting, drawing, nice walks out on the town, flowers.  
Dislikes: Bugs, smelly things.  
Enemies: Norman, Heather, Marissa.  
Fears: Tight spaces.  
Crush: Damian.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Hailing from Vancouver, Jessica's always been one whose eyes float more towards romance than one would think. While her hometown always holds a special place in her heart, Jessica's passion for love has always drawn her outside of her environment and more towards the thought of places like Italy and France.

Why TDI?: When Jessica saw the ads for Total Drama, she saw a way to make her visions about seeing exotic locales for herself a reality. Hoping to find a possible sweetheart, Jessica enters the competition in order to use the funds to travel abroad and see what, and who, the world has to offer.

4\. Cassie (The Gymnast) Lesbian, age 16

Ethnicity: Irish.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Hair Color: Brown.  
Interests: Attending yoga classes, relaxing by stretching, going to the gym.  
Dislikes: Bullies.  
Enemies: Norman, Heather, Duncan and Marissa.  
Fears: Drowning.  
Crush: Jaclyn.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: Having emigrated from Ireland to Canada with her parents at age twelve, Cassie originally found it difficult to adjust to Ontario's lifestyle in contrast to her green homeland. Looking to make the best of her surroundings as well as making sure her flexibility didn't go to waste, Cassie signed up for a local gym membership and quickly became on their most recurring members. Cassie can be found regularly attending yoga classes, or in some cases hosting them when the instructor is out for a few days.

Why TDI?: Having ground fond over her new home of the past three years, Cassie wants to open her own gym in able to teach aspiring bodybuilders how to be fit at a young age like she is, which in turn motivated her to sign up for the Total Drama competition. And who knows? Maybe she'll find a lady of her own to take back home with her.  
5\. Carmen (The Electroplile) age 15

Ethnicity: Native American.  
Eye Color: Green.  
Hair Color: White.  
Interests: Watching things explode, lightning storms, thunderstorms  
Dislikes: Sunny days.  
Enemies: Heather, Norman, Courtney, Marissa and Izzy.  
Fears: Water.  
Crush: Scorch.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: If any friend of Carmen's had to accurately describe her personality, it's that it's an electrifying one. No seriously- it's ACTUALLY an electrifying one. One day when Carmen was playing out in a rainstorm when she was seven and lightning and thunder began to crash in the skies, she was called by her mother Caroline to come in the house at that very instance. However just as Carmen was about to do just that a bolt of lightning pinpointed her exact position, causing. Caroline to go into a week-long coma the doctor's weren't she was going to break out of. Having awoken from her comatose state Lily's once brown hair was now a permanent white after having been struck by lightning; looks like those stories are true after all. Much to her mother's dismay however Carmen's near death experience with lightning did not in fact make her terrified of thunderstorms, but rather that it only helped plant the seed of fascination with everything to do with electricity that hasn't faded since that point. Carmen's with electricity proved so grand she would often run out into the middle of intense lightning storms in order to be "One" with the storm itself, in her own words.  
Why TDI?: While despising the fact that the Total Drama competition she'd been hearing about was apparently set on a tropical island that'd seen mostly pleasant weather, Carmen came to adore the thought of opening her very own power plant to generate an endless amount of electricity whenever she wanted to get her "fix". For Carmen this competition isn't about the money, it's about lighting up her life.  
6\. Lily (The Aqua Girl) age 17

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Green eyes.  
Hair Color: Brown hair.  
Interests: Scuba diving, swimming laps in the pool, going for walks on the beach.  
Dislikes: Being away from the water for too long.  
Enemies: Heather, Norman, Marissa, Eva.  
Fears: Deserts.  
Crush: No one currently.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: Raised in Scot's Bay, Nova Scotia, Lily has spent most on the beach and as such has developed a fondness for water and marine life. She spends most of walking along the beach collecting shells and occasionally finding some sand dollars along the way. Content with her easy-going lifestyle but yearning to help marine life in need, Lily often volunteers to help her community by picking up wanted trash littering the beach, or to tend to an occasional seagull or turtle caught in a six pack ring.  
Why TDI?: Wanting to make more of a difference to help the oceans from unneeded human burdens but lacking the funds to make that wish a reality, Lily has signed up for Total Drama under the hopes that she could use the winnings to provide aide to the Great Barrier Reef Crisis in Australia. Setting her eyes on the seas, Lily is ready to dive into the Total Drama competition as soon as the whistle blows.  
7\. Marissa Sullivan (The Backstabber) age 18

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Green.  
Hair Color: Blond.  
Interests: Manipulating people with her charm, sweets, and money.  
Dislikes: Altruism.  
Enemies: Pretty much everybody (especially Brian).  
Fears: 80's Fashion.  
Crush: No one currently.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Life is a game anyone can win, as long as they play their cards right. …And Marissa plays that game by having a Royal Flush up her sleeve. Manipulative at best and downright deplorable at worst, Marissa Sullivan's motto in life isn't to come across as intentionally hostile, but rather as something completely different altogether in presentation. "You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." Marissa believes that the human's race best exploitable feature is the ability to be manipulated by pretty words and compliments. As long as you appeal to someone's ego, flatter and pamper their sense of pride, they'll always be putty in your hands. While good Samaritans worldwide would beg to differ with Marissa's manipulative outlook on life, Marissa herself has conned and weaseled people out of their money and belongings countless times over using these sort of lowbrow tactics. After all, it's easy to pull the rug out from someone's feet when they've put all their trust in you.

Why TDI?: Having heard about the Total Drama Island competition, Marissa sees this as not only a chance to score big, but to have all the worthless peons who signed up for it help her the top through her sweet and lovable smile. Marissa's here to kill them with kindness…literally.  
8\. Coriander (The Singer) age 16

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Hair Color: Brown.  
Interests: Singing, founding charity events, being kind to others.  
Dislikes: Fighting, unfriendly people.  
Enemies: Heather, Eva, Duncan and Norman.  
Fears: Losing the respect of her friends.  
Crush: Mok.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Hailing from America, Coriander often visits her grandparents out in Canada every few months and stays with them for months more at a time to make sure they're not only properly taken care of, but have proper company as well. After several summers of love and care Coriander came to realize that her grandparents will need more love and supervision than she could ever hope to give them, and wants them to move down to Virginia to be with their family again. Unfortunately for Coriander her family (her grandparents included) lacked the money to make this dream a reality, resulting in her feeling guilty that she couldn't do anything for her grandparents.

Why TDI?: During her stay in Canada however Coriander saw the advertisements for Total Drama Island and its 100,000 dollar cash prize. Not only would the money be more than enough to pay for the moving van as well as pay off the remaining mortgage on her grandparents' house, the rest of it could be used to afford a small vacant house only a block from her own place. Heading out on a journey for her family, Coriander signed up for Total Drama Island and brought her lovely singing voice with her. If luck is on her side, the sweet song of victory may end up being with Coriander.  
9\. Jeanette Jameson (The Magician) age 17

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Blue eyes.  
Hair Color: Brown-black hair.  
Interests: Putting on magic shows, card tricks, practicing her illusion spells.  
Dislikes: Disbelievers of magic.  
Enemies: Heather, Courtney, Marissa, Duncan and Norman.  
Fears: Having to put on a show for cranky old people.  
Crush: No one currently.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Jeanette Jameson had lived her life with her family's traveling circus group, The Amazing Jameson's, for the past twelve years since her first circus act at age twelve. Growing a fondness for illusionary magic and after years of continued and studied practice of the art, Jeanette considers herself an expert illusionist and even more impressive magician. Despite her pride Jeanette always tries to keep herself grounded and closer to the people around her rather than let her ego run amok. If there's one stereotype Jeanette's determined to break about magicians, it's the egocentric vibe.

Why TDI?: Wanting to bring her talents to a worldwide level of entertainment for those who still enjoy magic, Jeanette enters the Total Drama competition in order to make her magical dream a reality. The Dazzling Jeanette Jameson isn't one to be outdone, no book of spells of required. After all, why would she need a book when she's self-taught?

10\. Lori (The Prodigy) age 15

Ethnicity: African American.  
Eye Color: Black.  
Hair Color: Black.  
Interests: Reading, studying, and going to her local library.  
Dislikes: Sports- all of them.  
Enemies: Norman, Heather, Duncan and Marissa.  
Fears: Being a linebacker on a football team.  
Crush: No one currently.  
Team: Screaming Gophers.  
Bio: After having graduated from High School at only age thirteen due to her downright astonishing IQ, Lori has always been a girl who's found herself more enamored in her studies than either having a social life or a romantic one. Believing intelligence is the key to success, Lori's ambitions lie in devotion to a job well done through the means of dedicated commitment and occasionally obsessing over menial details. After all, you can't have a room too tidy, can you?

Why TDI?: While the aspects of the Total Drama seem rather unsavory to Lori, the thought of owning her own public library is too tempting of an offer not to give second thought. Lori's ready to apply her smarts to the contest at hand, and is more than confident that she'll prove successful at least in the intellectual field. Besides, it's not like there's going to be an overabundance on physical challenges, right? The competition is mainly going to be decided by intellect? …Right?  
11\. Jaclyn Thomason (The Boxer) age 19

Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Eye Color: Green.  
Hair Color: Red.  
Interests: Entering tournaments, going for ten mile jogs, bodybuilding.  
Dislikes: Shyness, liars, bullies.  
Enemies: Heather, Alejandro, Norman, and Marissa.  
Fears: Math.  
Crush: Questioning her sexuality at the moment.  
Team: Killer Bass.  
Bio: Jaclyn Thomason grew up with the viewpoint that if someone was in your way, the best thing to do is to move them from your path. And by moving them, she means punching them. Never one for taking cynical bullshit from other people, Jaclyn's assertive point of view came not only from just wanting to get to the point of things, but wanting to better her own body to physical perfection. Drawing inspiration from the renowned female boxer Ronda Rousey, Jaclyn spends a majority of her time pushing herself to the limit in order to overcome each limit set. It's not so much a matter of proving anything to anyone else, but rather that Jaclyn wants to be the best she can be at what she's good at. Which in this case, is punching people repeatedly in the face.

Why TDI?: Jaclyn set her eyes on Total Drama's prize after reading about the competition from some fliers spread around town in the hopes that she could use the prize money in order to boost her reputation by entering more big league tournaments in hopes of eventually competing in the next Women's Boxing event at the Olympic Games. That gold medal may be far away at this point, but come time and effort it could be Jaclyn's yet. And even if she's going down, it won't be without a fight.

12\. Bridgett (The Soulful Surfer Girl) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Hanging ten on her surf board

Dislikes: People who aren't kind to the Mother Earth

Known for: Her sense of humor and creativity

Why TDI?: To spread the message of cosmic love and body surfing

Crushes: Geoff

Enemies: Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, and Heather

Fears: Being alone in the woods

13\. Heather (Queen B) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Talking about how great she is

Dislikes: Her evil little brother

Known for: Being in any club at school that will put her in the spotlight

Why TDI?: Practice her long term goals into ruling Europe

Crushes:

Enemies:

Fears: Sumo Wrestlers

14\. Lindsey ( The Dumb Princess) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Primping, preening, plucking and posing in any nearby mirror

Dislikes: Yucky things like work, dirt, or working in dirt

Known for: Being MVP of the gymnastic team

Why TDI?: So her gorgeousness could be shared with millions of people on TV

Crushes: Tyler

Enemies: Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather

Fears: 1st says walking in heels through a mine field but changes it to bad hair cut

15\. Beth (The Wannabe) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Big Bertha, her pet pig

Dislikes: Boys being shy

Known for: Making a fool of herself in front of the whole school

Why TDI?: To finally meet some boys who like barn animals as much as she does

Crushes: Harold and Justin

Enemies: Courtney and Heather and Norman

Fears: Covered in bugs

16\. Leshawna (The Sista With 'Tude) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Rolling with her girlfriends

Dislikes: Anyone who throws her an attitude

Known for: Volunteering three times a week at the Community Center

Why TDI?: To show that anyone can win if they give it their all

Crushes:

Enemies: Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Norman

Fears: Spiders

17\. Izzy (The Psycho Hose Beast) age 16

Team: Was on Killer Bass but switched with Katie so now on Screaming Gophers

Likes: Burning things

Dislikes: Being rejected by guys that she is stalking

Known for: Howling at the full moon

Why TDI?: Willing to do whatever it takes to win, even camp out on the producer's doorstep

Crushes: Owen

Enemies: Chef, Heather, Justin and Norman

Fears: says fear of flying but believed to be false

18\. Eva (The Female Bully) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Kick-boxing

Dislikes: Phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters and liars

Known for: Eating goalie net when the other team cheated

Why TDI?: To showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper

Crushes: Unknown

Enemies: Chris, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Ezekiel, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Tyler, Damian, Norman

Fears: Unknown

19\. Gwen (The Loner) age 16

Team: Screaming Gophers

Likes: Spending time alone with her sketch pad

Dislikes: Following trends

Known for: Putting beef bouillon cubes in the Community Pool

Why TDI?: The money would sure make life easier for her mom

Crushes: Trent

Enemies: Heather, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Chris

Fears: Being buried alive

20\. Katie (The Sweet Girl) age 16

Team: Was on Screaming Gophers but switched with Izzy so now on Killer Bass

Likes: Her BFF Sadie

Dislikes: Being away from Sadie

Known for: Sewing outfits from scratch

Why TDI?: To become closer friends with Sadie

Crushes: Justin, Trent

Enemies: Norman, Ezekiel

Fears: Unknown but might be fear of a bad hair cut since she and Sadie are similar

21\. Sadie (The Sweet Girl's Friend) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Her BFF Katie

Dislikes: Being away from Katie

Known for: Not doing anything without Katie

Why TDI?: To become closer friends with Katie

Crushes: Justin, Trent

Enemies: Norman, Courtney, Ezekiel

Fears: Walking around with a bad hair cut

22\. Courtney (The Type-A Force To Be Reckoned With) age 16

Team: Killer Bass

Likes: Competition and winning

Dislikes: Not winning

Known for: Being respectful to everyone, especially if they can help her up on her ladder to success

Why TDI?: It's the perfect stepping stone on her path to greatness

Crushes: Duncan (Never wants to admit it though)

Enemies: Beth, Chris, Chef, Dj, Duncan, Damian, Norman, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Heather, Lashawna, Lindsey, Sadie and Owen

Fears: Green Gelatin


End file.
